


Star Crossed

by TheCourier7



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Sibling Rivalry, Tobias is Kylo Ren's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourier7/pseuds/TheCourier7
Summary: A Star Wars Story I was requested to write by Skechywolf on fanfic . Net





	1. Chapter 1

It was dusk when an old X-Wing crashed on Jakku. The inhabitants of the desert planet watched the crash eagerly, but knew it was not safe to follow. They made note of the direction it went and planned on leaving early the next morning. The pilot of the X-Wing was barely conscious. He tried to move but he had hit his head and was in a lot of pain. With no other option he did something he swore he’d never do again. He sat up as straight as he could, focused, and prayed for help. He didn’t think it would work, but seconds before he lost consciousness he saw a figure approaching.  
The pilot dreamt of many things when he was unconscious. He saw his brother, Ben staring at a burning temple, followed by a group of his friends. The pilot called out to him, and he turned around and glared at him. He felt Ben’s anger and jealousy towards him, but also his conflict and turmoil.  
“Join us. We will bring peace to the galaxy” Yelled his brother  
“You killed them” the pilot said with fear and horror in his voice.  
“I gave them the same choice I’m giving you. They refused and for that they needed to die”  
“There were younglings in that temple” the pilot pointed out. Ben ignored this and gave the same choice.  
“Join or die”  
“I choose death” said the pilot. Ben was visibly shocked, then angry.  
“ I gave up everything for you. I raised you when mom and dad where gone and this is the thanks you give me? You spoiled little brat.” Ben yelled. He had never talked to him like this before.  
“Just because you inherited our grandfathers looks and abilities doesn’t mean you’ll be a worthy successor to him. I should kill you where you stand. If you want to disgrace our family legacy like mother and uncle then I cannot allow you to live.” Ben ignited his lightsaber. The pilot cowered in fear. Bens face softened and he lowered his lightsaber.  
“Still. you are my brother. Go, leave here, but if I ever see you again you’ll end up like every one of the people who refused my offer.” He threatened. The pilot headed his advice and ran, only to end up in another dream. He saw two people, humans, talking to an Crolute. A little girl no older than 5 or 6 was playing in the sand.  
“You’ll keep her safe” asked one of the humans.  
“Yes. But it will cost you” said the Crolute.  
“How much?” Asked the other.  
“500 credits a month until she’s old enough to scavenge for herself.” Replied the Crolute. They discussed this among each other for a few minutes before one of them gave him a few bags. The figures began walking back towards their ship. The girl started to follow them but the Crolute grabbed her. She started screaming and kicking but he wouldn’t let go.  
“Come back” she screamed as their ship flew away from her. The alien grabbed her and yelled at her to be quiet. The pilot started to walk towards them to help the girl but was thrown into a third dream. A group of children were running laps when one of them fell. Another one of them, one of the faster children ran back and helped him up. A stormtrooper overseeing this exercise stopped the group and scolded them.  
“Mistakes will not be tolerated in the First Order” the stormtrooper bellowed at the child who fell. The child looked as if he was holding back tears.  
“But he fell” said the other child.  
“Compassion is weakness. as is carelessness. You best remember that FN-”  
The pilot woke with a start, with more questions than he had answers.


	2. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias wakes up

The pilot woke with a start. He was no longer in the X-Wing. He was bandaged and on a makeshift bed inside an old AT-AT Walker. He looked around and saw a young woman starting at him intently.   
“Who are you?” she asked.   
“I am Tobias.” Replied the Pilot. Where am I? Who are You?”   
“Jakku, your X-Wing crashed here. Are you with the resistance? She asked.  
“Not anymore” replied Tobias. “You didn’t answer my other question. Who are you?’  
I’m Rey. I’m a scavenger. Why did you leave the Resistance? Was it destroyed? Did you-”  
“You ask a lot of questions.” Tobais interrupted.   
“Of all the people the force sent me, it sent me the most irritating scavenger in the Galaxy” he thought. He nearly punched himself. She had saved him and given where they were, she probably didn’t have many friends. She was just curious. He tried to get up but it hurt for him to move.   
“I wouldn’t move that much if I were you. It looks like you broke a few bones in the crash, plus all the burns and bruises that came with it.” Rey said.  
“Thank You for finding me when you did, I probably would have died if you didn’t.”   
“You definitely would have.” Rey pointed out.   
“Where’s my X-Wing?” asked Tobias.   
“It’s irreparable” Rey said as if she was prepared for the question.   
“I know, but you’re a scavenger right? I want to give you permission to scavenge as much of it as possible before others come and as payment for helping me.” Tobias explained. Rey lit up.   
“How much of it did you already scavenge” he asked upon seeing her reaction.   
“As much as I could carry, not including you” she said excitedly. “I made many trips. We’re going to have enough supplies for at least a few years!” Sure enough upon closer inspection he noticed quite a bit of his X-Wing in a corner of her makeshift home. Tobias chuckled a little.  
“I’d hide most of it and sell it off, bit by bit. I don’t want either of us killed over my mistakes” said Tobias. Rey looked like she was going to say something, but dropped it. She followed his advice and as soon as he was able to move again he started to help her scavenge. It was hard work but he liked having something to do. He didn’t want to be a burden on Rey. She had already done so much for him, and he could tell she was struggling enough on her own. The work also helped keep his mind off the past. Unfortunately for him, the past was not so easily forgotten. While his nightmares about his brother’s massacre were becoming less frequent since he reconnected with the force, he still had dreams about it, as well as scenes from two other childhoods. He suspected one of the children, the girl was Rey when she was a child, but he still didn’t know who the third was. That was until the droid came, followed by a scared looking young man. Tobias had just woken up from one of his nightmares. More accurately Rey had just woken him up from one of his nightmares about his brother. He dreamt his brother murdered an old man, abducted a pilot then ordered a village to be massacred. The only hope he could find was a droid escaping into the desert and a stormtrooper refusing to fire.   
“Will you ever tell me what they’re about” she asked.   
“I’ve told you, they’re about me getting eaten by a rathtar.” He claimed. Rey wasn’t convinced and Tobias didn’t blame her. It was a terrible lie.   
“I can’t let her find out about my past.” He thought. “She’ll never look at me the same way”   
He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and started the day.


	3. Bb-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias and Rey make a new friend

The day started out normally. Tobias and Rey went out and scavenged what they could. There wasn’t as much to salvage anymore that was concerning him. Unkar Plutt was also acting shadier than usual. It was taking more scraps to get the same rations and previously good finds weren’t worth as much suddenly. Tobias and others started to suspect Unkar was planning on leaving and abandoning the people of Jakku. In preparation for this Tobias had hoped to save enough rations to bribe their way off Jakku, but Rey was determined to stay. She wanted to see her family again  
“They’re not coming for her, she must know that.” He thought. He felt sorry for her, but it was a harsh truth.   
“What have you brought me today?” Unkar bellowed, interrupting his train of thought. Rey and Tobias traded in their scraps for what they could, but it wasn’t much. As they walked back they saw a strange sight. A droid was being manhandled by a scrapper. The droid beeped angrily at the scrapper as Rey cut him loose. She was after she was done yelling at the scrapper she gave the droid directions to a nearby post. The droid beeped thankfully but kept following them. Tobias got the feeling this droid was going to follow them home, and he was proven right a few minutes later when they got home with him still following. The droid, who told them his name was BB-8, convinced them he couldn’t get where he needed to go alone. They ate and told BB-8 about how they met. He listened intently until they went to bed. Tobias hoped he wouldn’t have anymore nightmares, but he knew deep down he would.


	4. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out a secret

Tobias woke up to BB-8 beeping excitedly. Rey was still asleep, so he got up and got dressed. Rey woke up a few minutes after him and did the same. As they left the house Tobias felt something. A major change was happening, an awakening. It was obvious to those familiar with the force. He didn’t know how many were affected, but he knew for a fact Rey was one of them. Sometimes after a traumatic event a force user could suppress their force abilities, which could reemerge or “awaken” when they are needed by either the user or the universe. Other times the force would lay dormant in a user until it was awakened by an external force. The latter was extremely rare, as Jedi could detect and awaken the force in those where it lay dormant.   
Tobias himself was one of the former, as he rejected the force after his brother massacred the temple. He wondered which of this Rey was, as he could already tell she was powerful with the force.   
“Rey do you feel different today?” He asked, trying to avoid suspicion.   
“No. Why do you ask?” She replied.   
“Things just feel different today”   
“How so?”   
“They just do. Have I been wrong before?”  
BB-8 beeped and stared intently at him.   
“What did the mechanical gremlin say?” Asked Tobias  
“He wants to know if you’re force sensitive and if you can see if his master is alive” replied Rey. Tobias panicked. He hadn’t discussed being force sensitive with Rey and he dreaded the thought of her finding out about his family history. His silence seemed to be enough for Rey and the droid though.   
“You are force sensitive! I knew it! I could tell from the first day we met. Can you tell where his master is?”  
Tobias was taken aback.   
“I can’t tell unless I have a strong connection with the person in question. I’m sorry I can’t be of more help.” He said.  
BB-8 beeped sadly. Rey continued talking about how she knew he was force sensitive and asked more questions until they gathered what they could and went to Unkar Plutt. Things went as expected until he noticed the droid. The moment he offered 30 portions was the moment Tobias realized his importance and that he needed to get BB-8 as far away as possible from Jakku.   
“He’s not for sale. He’s a valuable asset for us” Tobias jumped in, taking two portions and leaving. Rey looked angry for a few seconds before looking at BB-8 and coming to the same conclusion. He heard the junk seller yelling and screaming. He also heard him send about three men after the droid. He and Rey easily took care of the men Plutt sent after them. They may be hired muscle, but there’s not a lot of places to train on Jakku and they’re mostly there for intimidation. The moment the last man fell Tobias felt the presence of another force user. He turned and made eye contact with a young man in black clothes and an orange jacket.


	5. Leaving Jakku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias and Rey make a new friend and leave Jakku.

The man looked dehydrated and was very interested in their fight. BB-8 noticed him then started beeping angrily. Rey looked at the droid, then the man.  
“Rey no!” was all Tobias could say before she charged at him. The man understandably began to run away as fast as he could. It was a matter of seconds before Rey caught him and knocked him to the ground.  
“Where did you get that jacket thief?” Rey asked angrily.  
“I’m not a thief” the man exclaimed.  
“That jacket belonged to his master” Rey explained  
“Poe? Is Poe Dameron your master?” He asked the droid. BB-8 beeped in agreement was about to shock him, but Tobias stopped him. BB-8 beeped angrily at him.  
“He’s dead. I tried to rescue him but he said he needed to get an orange and white droid. I’m assuming he meant you” the man explained. BB-8 let out a sad beep. Tobias was shocked. He didn’t realize Poe was the droids owner.  
“That’s impossible” said Tobias  
“It’s true.” The man replied. Tobias sensed the man was telling what he thought was the truth, but he was wrong. If his childhood best friend was dead he would have sensed it.  
“Are you with the resistance?” Asked Rey  
“Uhh yeah. I am with the resistance” Said the man, as if he was trying to convince himself of it. Tobias would have called out the man if he wasn’t so invested in searching for Poe. Suddenly he felt a chill down his spine as he tried desperately to detect his friend.  
“We need to go” he said.  
“Why? Asked the man. As if on queue, a small group of Tie Fighters flew towards the city.  
“They’ve found us” Said the man as they began to run towards a ship. Tobias felt something familiar as they were running.  
“Why don’t we take that ship!” Said the man pointing at an old ship. Tobias almost stopped dead in his tracks.  
“That one's garbage” Said Rey, right as the ship they were heading towards got blown up.  
“The garbage will do” she yelled. When they made it to the Millenium Falcon Tobias felt a wave of relief cover him. He hadn’t seen the falcon since his father lost it all those years ago. Tobias Rey got into the pilots seats and their new companion got into the weapons chamber.  
“Rey if we live through this I need to tell you something,” he said.  
“Ok” she replied. The Millenium Falcon flew into the air with some difficulty.  
“She hasn’t been flown in years” he muttered under his breath disdainfully.  
“Hm?” Asked Rey  
“Nothing” Tobias replied as they flew to the best of their abilities. One firefight later the three of them were in space and Rey and the man started congratulating each other on their skills.  
“That was amazing! What’s your name?” She asked the man. He hesitated for a few seconds, then replied with “Finn”.  
“Well I’m Rey and this is Tobias.” She replied.  
“It has been nice to meet the two of you. Now let’s get out of this system before more First Order ships come” Said Finn.  
“Tobias and I need to get back to Jakku” Said Rey  
“What about the droid?” asked Finn  
“You can give him to the Resistance, can’t you?” said Rey  
“It would be easier with help. Why are you so desperate to go back to Jakku anyways?” Asked Finn  
“My family left me on Jakku when I was young. If I’m gone too long they wont know where I am when they come back.”  
Finn looked at Tobias, who shook his head sadly.  
“Where is the Resistance base anyways?” Tobias asked BB-8, praying he didn’t have an answer.  
BB-8 beeped and Rey exclaimed “D'Qar? That’s in the Outer Rim!”  
“What’s so important that we need to go to the Outer Rim?” asked Rey. BB-8 beeped again.  
“He says he has a map to Luke Skywalker!” she exclaimed.  
“But he’s been gone for years” Said Tobias. “He obviously doesn’t want to be found.”  
“What’s wrong with you?” asked Rey. “Every time I’ve brought up the Resistance you start acting all moody and I’m tired of it!”  
Tobias took a deep breath.  
“It’s now or never” he thought. As he opened his mouth to speak the Falcon shook and the lights turned red.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartwarming reunion

“We need to hide” Finn exclaimed as quietly as he could. Tobias didn’t budge. He knew whoever was boarding the Falcon.  
“Tobias come on!” Rey whispered as she got into the grate below. Before he could say anything she grabbed his wrist and dragged him down.  
“Father?” He whispered as the realization hit him.  
“What?” Asked Finn.  
“Han Solo is boarding the ship, not the First Order.”  
“Han Solo’s your father? And this is the Millenium Falcon? Why didn’t you tell me!” Rey yelled as her initial confusion turned to anger. “Three months and you never thought to tell me!?”  
She slapped him, got out of the grate where they were hiding and began walking towards the entrance of the Falcon. BB-8 and Finn stared at him.  
“Should we follow her?” Asked Finn  
“You two should. I probably should keep my distance at the moment.” He replied. Finn nodded and began lifting BB-8 out of the grate.  
“Finn”  
“Yes?”  
“I know about the First Order.” Finn froze. BB-8 looked at him curiously. “You’re very brave to have left them. Don’t worry, I won’t tell Rey. ”  
“T-thank you” stammered Finn. Tobias got out of the grate and looked at BB-8.  
“You can keep a secret, can’t you little guy?”  
BB-8 beeped cautiously.  
“Of course you can” he remarked glaring at the droid.  
BB-8 beeped, then nodded.  
The three of them began walking towards the entrance and Tobias braced himself. He hadn’t seen his father in years. He tried to keep contact, but eventually Han stopped responding. Leia told him he had started smuggling again, which explained a lot. Ben turning had hit them hard, and both parents coped differently. Leia and Tobias tried talking about what happened, but Han threw himself into his work. It didn’t surprise either of them when he went back to smuggling. Han was always distant, and while he was not often home, he loved all three of them a lot. Tobias knew that, he could feel it, but a few months before he and his brother left to train, Ben began acting differently. He started suggesting that their parents didn’t love them, and that it was them against the universe. At the time Tobias believed him, but looking back it was clear that Ben was being radicalized, and attempting to do the same to him. He wondered why Snoke or whoever didn’t contact him as well. As he thought about this, he bumped into Finn, who had stopped.  
Han Solo had his back turned to him, as did Chewie. He was talking to Rey, who was telling him about what happened on Jakku. Rey saw them, quickly glared at Tobias, then finished the story.  
“Dad?” Tobias choked out. Han turned around. A few moments passed before he spoke.  
“Tobias?” He said before embracing him. Chewie greeted him the same way.  
“Let’s get out of here. If we were able to trace you the First Order can and will do the same” Said Han.  
“He’s right” said Tobias. “We should hurry. You’re being tracked by two gangs out for blood.” Han looked panicked.  
“How far away are they?”  
“If we jump to hyperspace in the next few minutes we should miss them.”  
Everyone rushed to the main ship and held on as they made the jump. Once it was over and they were on course to Maz’s Cantina, Han stopped Tobias.  
“How long has it been?” Asked Han  
“Three years” replied Tobias. “I sent you a message every day until I crashed on Jakku.” He tried to hid the pain in his voice, but to no avail.  
“I know.” He said.  
“Why did you stop responding?”  
“I didn’t want to put you in danger.”  
“I’m already in danger. I’m Kylo Ren’s brother. He threatened to kill me if he ever saw me again and when he finds out I’m Resistance he will not stop until I’m dead.” Tobias started to walk away with tears in his eyes.  
“Do you really believe that?” Asked Han. Tobias stopped.  
“What?”  
“Do you really think Ben meant his threat?” Han asked.  
Tobias did not. Despite everything Ben had done Tobias believed there was still good in his brother.  
“I don’t know” he said with tears in his eyes, before running to his room. Once there he cried until he passed out. 

He dreamt he was in a room on the Death Star. It looked like an assembly room, but empty and darker. He saw his brother and a red haired man kneeling before it. He was about to call out to them but something told him to hide. He hid behind a pillar and heard something, a holoprojection, turn on, and voices talking. The voice from the projection sounded old yet powerful.  
“The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance, Leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise.” Said the projection.  
“The first parts not true” thought Tobias. “There are still Jedi remnants, taught by the survivors of Order 66.”  
Tobias started listening again, but a third voice started talking.  
“The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker.” Said the new voice.  
“Aren’t there other ways to show our dominance!” Said Kylo.  
“Let him have his way!” Said the old voice. “Fire it. The weapon will show that no one is safe from our might. We shall rule through fear.”  
Tobias heard footsteps and saw the ginger man leave.  
“There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?” Said the other voice.  
“Yes” Said his sibling.  
“There's something more. The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo.”  
Kylo ren began to walk away but he looked at where Tobias was hidden, for a brief moment before exiting.  
“I can’t let them kill an entire galaxy!” Tobias thought as he began to sneak out. He had made up his mind.  
Tobias wandered around the base for the next two hours, sabotaging and or destroying controls in the base he could get his hands on. He didn’t know how he could interact with things in this state, but he did.


	7. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is rushed

Tobias woke up with a start, ran to Han and told him what he saw.  
“Are you certain?” he asked  
“Yes! We need to tell mom so they can evacuate!” Tobias nearly screamed.  
“Tobias calm down. I’m sending the message now.” Han said as he typed a message. Before he sent it he turned back around.  
“Are you sure you sabotauged the super-weapon?” he asked  
“I dont know” replied Tobias. Han finished the message and sent it.  
“Do you want some hot chocolate?” asked Han  
“S-Sure” said Tobias. He was still shaking from his vision. By the time his hot chocolate was done Finn and Rey walked out into the little dining area. Rey was still mad at him, even without aid from the force he could tell.  
“Tobias what happened?” asked Finn  
“Bad nightmare” replied Tobias. Technically this wasn’t a lie.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I’m a little shaken, but yeah.”  
“We’re here” said Han. Tobias finished his drink quickly and walked to the window. Takodana was in the distance.  
“I didnt think thiere was this much green in the galaxy.” Rey muttered. Everyone looked at her for a moment. Suddenly As Tobias remembered something.  
“Dad what about the Rathtars?” he asked  
“Why do you think we’re going to Maz Kanata’s?” replied Han. As they landed, Finn went off to talk to help Han unload the “cargo” and to talk to him about something, leaving Tobias alone with Rey. There were a few moments of Awkward silence before either tried to speak.  
“Rey, I just wanted you to know I’m so-”  
“Don’t. Just don’t. You lied to me for months! You didn’t once think to tell me about your family or the resistance or about leaving the Jakku when there was nothing left to scrap!” Rey snapped. Tobias froze. He didn’t tell another soul about his plans to leave Jakku, though she had probably found the portions he was saving. He assumed he was not as careful as he thought.  
“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” he asked  
“Not at the moment.” she said.  
Tobias sensed her anger towards him fade. Tobias walked away to help Finn and his father unload the last of the Cargo. Afterwards Han told them to head to Maz’s castle while he settled his business with the cargo and the gangs. Inside the castle was crowded and loud and Tobias sensed Finn was tense. Tobias wondered where Maz was, and considered reaching out through the force to her. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt someone pull at his sleeve. It was Maz.  
“Follow me” she said, practically dragging him towards a more private area, while Finn and Rey followed. Once they did she hugged him.  
“Hi Maz.” Said Tobias  
“Hi Tobias.” She replied. “Where’s my boyfriend?”  
“With Han settling… Business.”  
“Of course he is. Why are you here?”  
“To give a map to Luke Skywalker to the resistance” whispered Rey.  
“Makes sense. Do they know you’re here?”  
“Yes” said Tobias. She nodded, then turned to Finn.  
“And why are you here?”  
“To get the map to the res-” Finn Started  
“Why are you really here?”  
“Too Run.”


	8. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate run in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had technical problems, accidentally deleted chapter.

Rey looked shocked and saddened. Finn turned to Tobias and Rey.  
“Come with me, both of you.” He said.  
“We can’t. We’ve come too far, and if we don’t deliver the droid now the First Order will take over the Galaxy!” Rey said.  
“There’s no stopping the First Order, with the amount of firepower they have and the manpower, they’ll take over. Any system that resists will die.”  
“That doesn’t mean we can just leave the galaxy to live in fear! Why are you so set in running?”  
Finn paused for a moment, then took a deep breath.  
“I don’t know if I am strong enough to take on the First Order. They stole me and countless others and shaped us to be mindless soldiers. That night at the village I made a choice not to kill for them. I ran right into you two, and I don’t want either of you getting hurt because of me.”  
Tobias hugged him, as did Rey.  
“It’s ok.” replied Rey.  
“You’re braver than you think. Running from the First Order took a lot of courage, especially since they’ve been all you’ve known.” Tobias responded.  
“The Force brought you three togeather for a reason. Perhaps you should stay together.” Maz suggested. The three of them nodded. Maz nodded back and began serving other customers.  
“I should check on Solo, he’s been gone for awhile.” Said Finn, as excused himself and headed towards the Falcon. Tobias was about to follow when he noticed Rey seemed distracted.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Rey didn’t answer. She got up and began walking towards a stairway by the back of the bar. Tobias and BB-8 followed her. He got a strange yet familiar feeling as he descended the staircase. It felt like Anakin, yet also Luke. It also felt like fear, death, and anger as well. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs he realized why. Rey was holding his grandfather’s lightsaber, entranced. Suddenly she jumped and threw the lightsaber to the ground. Maz hurried past him and went to Rey.  
“That lightsaber was Luke's. And his father’s before him and now, it calls to you, though I’m surprised it didn’t call to Tobias.” said Maz.  
“I have my own lightsaber. Maybe Rey-” Tobias began before being cut off by Rey.  
“I should never have left Jakku.” she said, with tears in her eyes and fear in her voice. Whatever she saw had shaken her to her core. Tobias grabbed her arm.  
“Rey, your parents aren’t coming back. You know this. I know it hurts but it’s true.”  
“What should I do then?”  
“Look for Luke. He will teach you what you need to know.” said Maz.  
“But-”  
“Rey, the belonging you seek is not at Jakku. It is where you seek it. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes, feel it. Follow the light that always has been there. Take Anakin’s saber. It will-”  
“I’m not touching that thing again!” Rey shouted, before running up the stairs.  
Maz sighed, then looked at Tobias.  
“Who is she?” Maz asked Tobias.  
“Rey. She was a scavenger on Jakku, she helped me when I crashed there.” replied Tobias.  
“In any case take the lightsaber. She will need it.”  
“What about Finn?”  
“His time to make a Lightsaber will come, but for now hold on to it.”  
Tobias reached towards the saber, but recoiled. Visions of children dying filled his mind.  
“I can’t. What Anakin did with it at the Old Jedi temple still haunts it.”  
“You have a rare gift Padawan, use it wisely.” Maz replied.  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and screaming. Tobias sensed what it was, as did Maz.  
“They’re here. Find Rey, I’ll get Finn and Han. BB-8, hide until they leave, they’re here for you.”  
BB-8 beeped understandingly, and hid behind some of the things in the basement.  
“Wait Maz, where did you get Anakin’s lightsaber?”  
“I’ll tell you later! Just find Rey!”  
Tobias ran up the stairs and towards the forest. He dodged some Tie fighter blasts and entered the forest. Kylo Ren was already here, he could feel it. Suddenly he heard a familiar humming and noticed a red glow in the trees. As quickly and carefully as he could, he headed towards it.  
“The droid, where is it?” said Kylo Ren.  
“I don’t know!” replied Rey, with both annoyance and fear in her voice. Tobias ignited his lightsaber and swung it at his brother. Kylo turned as faster than light and raised his hand. Tobias couldn’t move, his lightsaber was frozen inches away from Kylo Ren’s neck.  
Rey fell to the ground and gasped for breath. Kylo turned off his lightsaber and put it away.  
“Hello Tobias. Tell me, is this how you normally greet family?” asked Kylo.  
“Only you.” Tobias choked out. He was having trouble breathing. “Run” he told Rey through the force. She nodded and began crawling away. Kylo held out his other hand and she instantly fell unconscious.  
“So much conflict. Do you remember the night Luke tried to kill me? I let you go. You should be grateful.”  
“You mean after you slaughtered our friends, mentors and younglings? Because Luke had a brief thought about killing you? I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!” Tobias yelled. He fought against the man who was once his brother’s grip but to no avail. Kylo struggled, but Tobias remained frozen.  
“I was almost killed and they already believed him! THEY CHOOSE LUKE OVER ME!”  
“As did I.”  
“YOU WERE DIFFERENT!”  
“How? How was I different?”  
“I looked after you when mom and dad were away, taught you your first lessons about the force, and made sure you were safe.” He looked at Rey. Tobias sensed lust come over his brother and was disgusted. “Anyways, the girl has seen the map to Luke Skywalker. I will be taking both of you to Snoke.” Tobias then felt himself lose consciousness.


	9. Starkiller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains brief scenes of torture so beware

Tobias spent the next few hours slipping in and out of consciousness. He was asked questions about the Resistance and his mother, General Organa. They must have realized he didn't know anything about the current state of the Resistance, as when he finally woke up again he was alone. Tobias looked around the interrogation chamber. It was a dark gray, and other than an electricity panel, the chair he was in, some windows toward the top of the cell, and the exit, there was little decoration. As Tobias was planning his escape, an extremely pale man with red hair walked in. Tobias recognized him, he had watched Kylo interrogate him through the windows of the cell.   
“I already told you lot, I don’t know anything.” Tobias said wearily.  
“We know that. The only reason you’re still alive is because of your relationship with your brother, Kylo Ren.” said the man. He began to circle him. “If we harm even one hair on your precious little head, Kylo will not hesitate to kill whoever did it.”  
“Then why did you torture me anyways?”  
“The only one exempt from that rule was him.”  
Something inside Tobias broke.“But he wouldn’t hu-”  
“He would. The only reason he isn’t here now is because your friend just woke up.”   
As if on cue, a scream came from nearby. It was Rey. Tobias’ hands curled into a ball and he began struggling.   
“Please, we don't know anything, let us go!” The desperation was clear in his voice. He could almost feel the pain he was putting her through.   
The pale man laughed.   
“I can’t do that, weren’t you listening? You are the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, even without Kylo, Snoke wants to meet you.”  
“To turn me to the dark side?” asked Tobias.   
“Yes and no. Technically speaking, he wants to train you as he did with Kylo, but what that means is up to you.”  
Tobias sensed the man’s gratification, and realization dawned upon him.  
“Let me guess, if I don’t agree, he’ll torture Rey to death, then me.”  
“It looks that way, yes.”  
The screaming from the other cell had stopped. The pale man seemed to notice this at the same time as he did. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice came over an intercom he had missed when he had first looked over the room.  
“General Hux, Supreme Leader Snoke needs to talk to you.”  
“I’ll be there right away.” Hux replied. He looked at Tobias, then left the room. Tobias sensed disappointment from him as he left.   
It was strange, from the moment he repaired his connection to the Force, he felt different. He could feel the emotions of others more easily than he had before. He couldn’t remember if he could before, but at the moment he knew what he had to do. He cleared his mind, took a deep breath, and reached out to her.  
“Rey”  
“I told you to stay out of my head!” Rey said and began to push him out of her mind.   
“It’s me! Tobias!” he exclaimed. He felt her mind enter his. Relief flooded her.   
“How do we escape?”   
“I’m not sure yet. Maybe we cou-”  
“Tobias I have an idea. There’s still a Stormtrooper in my cell. Maybe I could mind trick him.”  
“Do you even know how to mind trick people?”  
“Yes”  
“How?”  
“I learned it when looking through your brother’s mind!”  
“...Great. Tell him to leave his blaster.”  
As she did this Tobias entered the minds of the ones guarding his door and had them sleep.  
Two minutes later, Rey found his cell.   
“Sorry it took so long, the stormtroopers were difficult to sneak past. Were the ones guarding your cell supposed to be asleep?”  
“That was me. Clearly the First Order spared no expense training them against mind tricks.”   
Rey laughed as she loosened his restraints.  
Tobias and Rey grabbed their things and the two of them spent the next few minutes hiding from stormtroopers and other guards. The place went on lockdown shortly after they escaped, and the place was a maze. Suddenly Tobias felt something.  
“Finn.” He whispered.  
“What?” asked Rey quietly.  
“Finn is here, with my dad and Uncle Chewie.”  
“Really? Are you sure?”  
“Yes. They’re looking for us. We need to be careful though, Ren knows they’re here.”  
“Ok. Where are they?”  
“They’re heading in the entrance disguised, but they need to lower the shields to the base.”   
“Maybe we could figure out a way to take them down ourselves and save them the trouble.”   
“I doubt it. I already sabotaged the base once before, they probably heightened their security since then, and now since we’ve escaped they’re on lockdown. It would be better if we just hid until they get inside the base before helping with the shields.”  
As if on cue, he felt his father and Finn's presence on the base. He wasn’t sure how they got in Dwith the increased security, but they did. Rey must have felt them too, as she immediately perked up as they did as well. They were moving erratically, but there was a strategy to it, almost as if they were waiting for someone. He and Rey turned a corner, they saw a silver plated stormtrooper get knocked out by a Wookiee.   
“Chewie?” Asked Tobias. The Wookiee roared in excitement and pointed too the two of them with his free hand happily.   
“Tobias? Rey? How did you two escape?”  
“We-“  
“Need to get the shields down.” Han interrupted.   
“Oh right!” Rey Replied.   
With some help from force illusions, the five of them managed to walk directly to the shield Ouroom with little trouble. Phasma took down the shields with little need for threats, which surprised Tobias. He thought he or Rey would need to mind trick her, but they didn’t. He tried to read her mind, but it was nearly impossible. She must have had training against it. Whatever the explanation, they eventually decided he and han would throw her in the garbage chute while Rey Chewie and Finn placed the explosives they brought with them.


End file.
